


Parody: Jab Mila Tu

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Parodies on Indian Mythology [8]
Category: Hindu Religions & Lore, Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: Gen, Hindi song with Roman transliteration, Parody, Song Parody
Language: हिन्दी
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: A parody of Jab Mila Tu from Arjuna's POV, addressing Krishna about their mutual relief (considering that they both have at least ONE normal cousin in each other).
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Parodies on Indian Mythology [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725790
Kudos: 2





	Parody: Jab Mila Tu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmbidextrousArcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbidextrousArcher/gifts).



Jaise ghodon ki ladi se rath chhoot gaya ho

Jaise Nakul aaine se ho jaaye juda

Jaise teri murli se sur koi chura le

Waise adha adhoora main hoon tere bina

Jab mila tu.. ru tu ru tu.. ru tu ru tu..

Naa thi kami.. naa justajoo.. ru tu ru tu..

Aur aadhe aadhe pal hue phir poore yun

Jab mila tu.. ru tu ru tu.. ru tu ru tu..

Kaurav Yaadav jo hain, sab ekse badhkar ek saare sample jo hain…

Tu hi hai ik cousin, jo in sabhi ke beech kuchh normal hai

Jo aadhe se hum hain woh poore ho tumse

Na jaane yeh sauda bhi kab tai hua

Narayan tu hai toh main nar houn

Tu dil to main dua..

Jab mila tu.. ru tu ru tu.. ru tu ru tu..

Naa thi kami.. naa justajoo.. ru tu ru tu..

Aur aadhe aadhe pal hue.. phir poore yun

Jab mila tu.. ru tu ru tu.. ru tu ru tu..


End file.
